


The special dinner

by RobotsNeverLie



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Happy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsNeverLie/pseuds/RobotsNeverLie
Summary: { For adults only } Rouxls invites the King of Diamonds to a special kind of romantic dinner...





	The special dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic has two parts. The first one is very mature but not explicit yet. But the second part is explicit. There is gonna be consensual vore and consensual sex. Please don't read this if you are a minor. I really mean it, click away now. This is for adults only.

 

  


»That was excellent! Truly excellent!« The King laughed and rubbed his belly, leaned back and let himself sink into his chair.

»Kaard. I haven't eaten so well in a while.«

»Thanketh so much for the Complimentement, mine King. It's an honour for me to have satisfied thou with this Food.«

The Duke smiled happily.

The large table of the dining hall had been filled with countless dishes full of luxurious finest cuisine, just to please the snakey King.

And just the two of them all alone eating on this large table... This was truly a situation resembling a romantic dinner.

The Duke clapped his hands.

»I wanted to proveth my loyalty to mine great King, the King of Diamonds. And thanketh thee for always being so kind and generous.«

He took a bite from what was left on his plate, seductivly, while looked the King in the eyes, slightly blushing.

Then he started: »So... There are these rumours, my King... Rumours aboute thou and thy wife. That thou art fighting a lot recently, that thou might breaketh off soon as well.«

»Hmmm. I see. So the court has already noticed.«

The King sighted. He tried to keep it a secret the best he could. But his wife, the Queen of Diamonds,...

Did she leak information about their private situation to the court? It was well possible she was looKing out for a new mating partner.

»So, art it the Truth?« The Duke asked with unintended pressure.

The King had to grin.

»Duke Kaard. You are a smart man.« He concluded. »You invited me to a nice dinner just in case I am searching for a new romantic interest.«

»I didnsth'th wanteth to be so straight-forward about it...« The Duke stuttered, fiddling with his fingers. »I have to apologise deeply for my behaviour, Sire.«

The Duke tilted his head to the floor, awaiting harsh words for his foolish behaviour.

But instead...

The King shook his head and smiled. »Don't worry about it, Kaard. You are a loyal subordinate. I'm not mad at you for showing interest in me.«

»R-Really? Thou aren'th mad at me?« The Duke couldn't believe it.

He had so gotten used to the strictness of the King of Spades that he had completly forgotten that the other Kings were so much more forgiving than him.

He tried bowing down as good as he could while sitting on the table.

»Thanketh thou! Sire, thanketh thou!«

»Listen, Duke. I'll tell you the truth.« The King sighed deeply. »My wife, the Queen of Diamonds, and I... We broke up some time ago.«

»W-What?!« The Duke lifted up his head and stared at the King in shock. »M-My King... Sire, what do thou mean?«

»The only reason we are sticking together is for the Kingdom. But just between the two of us... It didn't really work out.«

»Oh...!« The eyes of the Duke lighted up. »That's great-" He gasped. »I mean... that art horrible...! Completly terrible! I'm so sorry about that, Sire!«

_Oh, this Duke..._

The King smiled. This Duke was just such an idiot. Easy to see through and completly transparent in all steps of his plan.

But he couldn't help but find it entertaining. He was a pretty, charming idiot.

»Well, Kaard, that's how it is. Now you know... Just a month ago I held my beautiful wife in my arms and thought we'd always be happy.«

Yes. It had been a hard decision to break up with her. They had promised their eternal love, they were the perfect rulers for their Kingdom.

But there was no use in denying it, so the King continued:

»However, now I'm dining with the most beautiful Duke of Card Castle. So I can consider myself lucky, right?«

»Oh, please, mine King... Thou art too kind to me!« Rouxls cupped his face with his own hands. »So thou art interested in me as well?«

»Indeed. My interest has been piqued.«

»Oh! That's amazing!«

The Duke knew it would work out easily. Nobody was able to resist him. He was beautiful and smart.

And he could use his brain to come up with plans like this. That was why he had always been the favorite Duke of all Kings of Card Castle.

And now... finally...

Would it work out? Would this King possibly put him in the position of power he had always craved?

The Duke was so happy he stood up and leaned onto the table.

»Then I shall bringeth in the dessert. As it iseth... truly a... special dessert.«

»Wait, Kaard.«

»Huh?« The Duke sat back down.

»One more question before I make my decision.«

»Your decision?« The Duke giggled and thought: »He means his decision if he's going to eatheth me...?«

»Well... To be honest... Kaard. You seem more loyal towards the King of Spades lately.«

The Duke almost choked when he heard those words.

»See, Duke. It's only natural to assume you could have... other motives for seeing me.«

Kaard appeared to be angered for only a slight second, but remained his composal.

»I can assureth thou that this ist not the Case, mine King.«

He answered calmly, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. »My loyalty belongs to all four Kings. And I would never betray thee.«

»Hmmm...« The King still wasn't convinced.

»Thou thinketh I wanst to backstabbeth thou, isn'sth it?« The Duke asked concerned. »Because of the King of Spades. Thou thinketh I am his Spy.«

»Well, aren't you?«

»No! I toldeth thou I amst loya-«

»I'm sorry, Duke. I just want to clearify that even if you are loyal to all of us... You should be especially loyal to _me._ If you want my attention. Do you understand?«

The Duke nodded, but before he could answer the King continued:

»That means... It would be a shame to find out you are flirting with several Kings at the same time.«

The Duke gulped. »I understande, Sire...!« His face felt especially slimey after hearing that.

»Good." The King nodded too. »You are allowed to serve the dessert now.«

The Duke kept his head hanging, unable to answer anything.

Until he sighted and nodded.

»Yes, sire. I will be righte back.«

Kaard rushed into the kitchen.

This was bad. It had went bad. This wasn't going according to plan.

Why did he have to bring up the King of Spades out of all people?

Yes, it was correct. Kaard had tried to seduce him. But it didn't work out and so have gave up on it.

He didn't want this to come biting him in the ass now.

He had no intention to chase after the King of Spades any further as he would never give the Duke the power he wanted.

All he saw in him was just a free babysitter for his son Lancer. And that's it.

»That's it... I have enough.« he muttered. »If I don't do something I'll have lost. He won't trust me until I really, really prove my loyalty...«

The Duke bit his nail. »But... how? How can I prove that I'm the perfect replacement for this stupid Queen of Diamonds...?«

He peeked out of the kitchen and saw the King waiting impatiently.

The Duke shook his head.

This was the only chance.

He didn't want to have to date the King of Clubs or the King of Hearts.

Both of them were complicated and didn't appeal to him.

And he couldn't go back to dating Spades either. He was brutal and corrupt.

No...

There was just one King suited for him.

»I want him. I want him to be my lover. I want him to make me his husband. And I won't let anyone stop me...«

The Duke was gone for a while and the King was starting to get hungry again.

He rubbed over his large belly with of pairs of arms, riddling about the special dessert.

Finally, the Duke returned.

»Ah, Duke Kaard. You really took some t- t- t-« The King couldn't finish.

He was too... impressed.

The Duke was standing before him dressed in nothing but a light blanket, his body's curves clearly visible.

»I said I'lll bringeth in the dessert nowe...«

The King was left speechless.

»I had planneth something else for dinner but... I amst serious about this. So, I changeth my mind.«

Kaard crawled onto the table, his legs clearly shaking, but with a forced smile.

»I thought thou might liketh this dinner more, so...« He let his hand slide over the King's chest. »And to be perfectly honest, Sire... He isn'th my type... The King of Spades, I mean...«

The Duke couldn't believe he had to get so straight-forward and lose his composure like that.

But he wanted to clearify that if the King would accept him as a lover, he would not crave the attention of anyone else.

That included the King of Spades.

»Hm?" The King listened curious. »Can you elaborate on that, Kaard?«

The Duke took a deep breathe, then bit his lip and finally explained:

»That it didn't work out wasnth'sth because I stopped chasing him. It was because he couldsth'th give me what _I_ craved for.«

He looked the King into the eyes, deeply, being serious about everything he said for once.

He continued to let his hand slide across the King's large chest, seductivly.

»Kaard.«

The Duke froze.

»Thou... Thou aren'th liking it?« The Duke asked, concerned.

»Kaard... I didn't want to force you to be doing something that's uncomfortable to you.«

»What? But I amst comfortable, I...«

»You're shaking.«

The King took the Duke's hand and put it into his own large hand. Then he gently lay another hand onto the Duke's cheek, brushing over it gently.

The Duke's mouth was open in surprise, then he looked aside, confused.

»Why amst I shaking?« He asked, directed at both himself and the King.

»Sometimes feelings can be complicated. I appreciate the effort you put into seducing me though.« The King said. »But there is a time and space for everything, Kaard. You should get rest now.«

The King pulled the Duke into a hug, calming him.

The Duke nodded silently.

He felt so embarrassed.

»I amst feeling like an Idiot now.«

He grabbed onto the blanket, pulling it further up, then stood up in a robotic motion, dizzy.

No.

He couldn't retreat now.

If he went back to his chamber now it was all lost.

The King would only remember him as the idiot Duke who claimed onto the table begging to get it on with him.

And that...

No.

That was not supposed to happen.

He snapped out of it and quickly proclaimed:

»Sire. I donsth'th need a rest. I wanteth thou to eatheth me right here and now. Thou canst'th say no as this opportunity is one of a Kinde.«

»Ahah. Yeah, eating you out, huh...« The King rolled his eyes but smiled playful.

»No. I literally wanted thou to swallow me, my King.«

»Huh?«The King looked at him dumbfolded.

»Thou didn't understand me?« The Duke asked with force.

He wouldn't back down now.

He wouldn't lose.

And he knew exactly what this King desired the most.

He had made his homework well.

»Pardon. I think I didn't understand you right. Repeat... You wanted _what_?«

The King started to sweat slightly, still playing dumb.

But the Duke loved to see the King in confusion, it gave him back a bit of his self-esteem and ensured that he'd be in control of the conversation.

So he confronted the King directly:

»Don'th acteth as if thou wouldns'th know what's up. Thou art a snake and I knoweth for a fact thou would love that.« 

He grinned.

»And I bet none of thy Subordinates or let alone thy Lover ever offereth their Body in a Way I am willing to do it. Thou would love it, feeling me inside of thou.«

The King couldn't help but imagine the Duke helpless and vulnerable, wiggling inside his belly.

»I mean... You aren't wrong.« Then he shook his head. »Kaard, I'm just a simple man. If you really don't want to make me horny now, you are doing a bad job.«

»Hmm... So thinking about it art making thou horney, Sire? It makes thou want me?«

The Duke grinned and lighted up. He noticed he piqued the interest of the King, and that meant he could regain control over this.

Yes!

His plan would work out after all!

He would just crawl into the King's mouth for a minute or two. It wouldn't be too much of a hassle.

So he started elaborating on his idea.

»Maybe if thou swalloweth me just for a While... Just a little, little While. Having me inside of thou. Wouldsth'th it tickle, I wonder?«

»That's what I call a slutty Duke...« The King mumbled to himself, noticing his errection grow.

»Pardon?« The Duke asked with a faked innocent smile.

»Oh, you want to know? Look... Just talking about it has made me hard!«

The King exposed his massive errection.

»Do you think you can take responsibility for it?«

He hadn't planned getting it on with the Duke immediatly either. But this was a desire not even the Queen could ever have fulfilled for him.

And as a snake he couldn't help but find ultimatly pleasure in swallowing his pray.

But it was a dangerous game.

Nobody small enough for being swallowed had ever agreed on doing it.

And the Queen who was around his size had simply been too big for game like this.

This Duke, on the other hand...

He was tall but not even half as tall as the King. And he was very slander. He would surely fit in just easily.

»I toldethsth thou I am serious about this. I donst'th needeth to rest. I'll make sure to taketh care of thy... immense... problem here, Sire.«

The Duke was about reaching out for the King's cock.

»Cut it out.« The King grabbed the Duke's arm, pulling him closer, holding him tight.

»You got me all hot and bothered because you teased me saying I'm allowed to eat you. I won't settle for anything less.«

Salvia was dripping from his chin, his breathing getting faster.

»I won't be satisfied by anything... by anything... but that!«

The Duke gulped as he found himself in a helpless situation, being hold in the tight grip of the King's massive paw, almost as big as his own head.

His heart beat faster. Faster and faster.

It was... Scary?

No... it was... exciting...!

»I wonst'th take back what I sayeth... If thou wantheth to eat me... I'll happily cooperate...«

The Duke replied without thinking.

_Why was he like that?_

At any given chance to receive power and control he was gladly taking it no matter the consequences.

But whenever he found himself in a situation like this, helpless like a little toy to the kings he would gladly be dominated.

It had been the same with the King of Spades.

Kaard enjoyed it.

And he couldn't help it.

It was a twisted and complicated desire he couldn't understand.

His mind always told him that his greatest desire is being above anyone else. Having the total control. Nobody telling him what to do.

Loved and admired by everyone.

But when it came to his body, he wanted to be dominated so badly.

He wanted to be crushed, destroyed, used.

At first he felt ashamed of it. He kept it to himself, felt like a freak for his desires.

But now...

He just wanted to embrace it.

»I can useth this to finally make the King liketh me as more than just a servant...«

He thought, as he noticed how the King pulled his head closer to his face, staring into his eyes deeply.

Deeply...

So deep...

The Duke felt like sinking. His vision became blurry, his body light.

Losing all stiffness, he lost grip on the blanket that was the only thing covering him.

The King licked his lips over the sight that was the Duke's beautiful exposed body.

»I apologise for the hypnosis. But it will reduce the pain you can feel and I wouldn't want my favorite little Duke to get hurt.«

The Duke could only here an echo of his voice and he only understood half of what was said.

»Oh... I'm your... favorite. That's nice...«

It felt good being praised like this.

Smiling at the King he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm going to upload the second part soon but I want it to be a bit better written. So I'm going to have someone correct it before I post it. Also I'm sorry for my elementary school english but this is a good practice for me and I think if I keep uploading stories I will become better naturally.


End file.
